The present disclosure relates to a fusion splicer.
In the related art, a fusion splicer has been used for fusion splicing two optical fibers. In a general fusion splicer, coating on the tip ends of two optical fibers is removed, the tip ends are arranged facing each other, and the tip ends of the two optical fibers are fusion spliced by using arc discharge.
In fusion splicing the tip ends of two optical fibers, relative positions of the two optical fibers are aligned so that the center axes of the optical fibers match with each other, before the arc discharge. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-28846 discloses a device that includes an electric motor being a rotating electric motor and a lever arm, and that aligns optical fibers by moving movable stages on which the optical fibers are placed, using the electric motor and the lever arm, as well as a fusion splicer using the same. In the fusion splicer disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-28846, the movable stages are moved and guided by two linear motion guides in a direction that the movable stages are orthogonal with each other.
There are various types of optical fibers with different thickness. To implement a fusion splicer capable of fusion splicing the various types of optical fibers, it is preferable that the fusion splicer has high flexibility in designing the moving amount of the optical fibers when the optical fibers are to be aligned, and the like.
There is a need for a fusion splicer having high flexibility in designing.